Mum's Approval
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Hermione tries to convince her mother that Draco has changed. "Regardless of what Mother says, I'm not abandoning Hermione and knowing my mother in the way that I do, I'm fully confident that she'll come around when she learns that her son's about to become a father." Dramione one-shot. EWE.


**Summary: **Hermione tries to convince her mother that Draco has changed. "Regardless of what Mother says, I'm not abandoning Hermione and knowing my mother in the way that I do, I'm fully confident that she'll come around when she learns that her son's about to become a father." Dramione one-shot. EWE.

**Disclaimer:** Are these things really necessary?

"So, is it safe to assume that you've broken up with that dreadful Malfoy boy?" questioned Monica Granger, turning her attention to face her daughter.

Hermione shook her head. "Mum!" she exclaimed. "Why do you want me to end things with Draco? In all honesty, I really don't understand why you're so insistent that I leave him."

Ever since Hermione had entered a relationship with Draco Malfoy (her childhood bully and an ex-death eater), her friends and family alike had been wary of this decision. Initially, Harry Potter had been disgusted with the fact that his beloved best friend was involved with ferret-boy but after being told off by his wife, he learnt to shut his mouth. Ginny was quite accepting of how her friend's relationship progressed with the Slytherin and thus, she threatened that she'd jinx her husband if he didn't accept (or pretend to accept) Hermione's choice.

Harry grudgingly complied to the redhead's demands, preferring to choose the second option. Ron Weasley, on the other hand, took everyone by surprise by saying that as long as Hermione was happy, he was happy. That statement itself was a shocker for the witch, Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan. Meanwhile, Ginny and her mother, Molly both looked at each other and nodded.

'He's finally chosen to grow up', Ginny had mouthed.

'Hush Ginevra', Molly had replied, 'It was bound to happen some point or the other.'

The moment was ruined when Ronald conveniently decided to add the following words to his dialogue:

_"I'll dismember every fraction of his body and feed every bit and piece to Fang if Ferret-boy chooses to break your heart, Herms"._

_._

_._

_._

Wendell Granger looked at his wife and daughter. "Is it really that bad that our daughter has found a suitable man for herself?" he asked, his voice laced with humour as he watched Monica's face redden considerably.

"Suitable man?" she spluttered. "Wendell! In what universe are you living in? This man is nothing but trouble. He bullied your daughter throughout her school years and now that a few years have passed and he's supposedly acting decent... doesn't mean that he's changed. He's trouble. That's what he is."

Wendell sighed. There wasn't any point in arguing with the infuriating woman. On the evening that he was to be formally introduced to his one and only child's boyfriend, he'd been prepared to tightly shake the young man's hand (proving his own strength), narrow his eyes at the bloke, square his shoulders and give the traditional 'you hurt her, I'll hurt you' talk but then his plans were sabotaged.

The Malfoy kid had given Wendell a firm handshake and both men, who were somehow of the exact same height, looked each other in the eye. Right then, Hermione had walked over to them, introducing them and that was the moment Dr. Granger knew his daughter had fallen in love and luckily her feelings were reciprocated.

There was this look in his daughter's boyfriend's eyes that convinced Wendell that the blonde was an alright guy. The way Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione- giving an impression that he was a blind man looking at the sky for the first time, the way in which the bloke possessively wrapped his arms around his girl's waist, the way in which he smiled at her and entwined his hands with hers had convinced Wendell of one thing.

One thing.

His daughter had had her heart stolen, her heart captured as she'd fallen into a man's trap. He was so sure that she'd gotten in so deep- so fiercely-that there was no way out. She simply had to be with the blonde.

There wasn't any other option.

Well, that wasn't exactly one thing, mused Wendell, but nevertheless carried the same meaning.

His daughter was in love.

.

.

.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's your idea of a suitable man, Mum?" she asked, folding her arms as she faced her mother.

Monica threw her hands up in the air. "I've always liked Harry", she admitted. "He's such a sweetheart. It's such a shame that he got married to Ginny; I've always been hoping that something would happen between the two of you."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione in disgust, looking towards her father. "Dad! Please tell your wife that Harry has always been like a brother to me and he always will be as I have a feeling she isn't going to listen to me. Harry and I, as anything but friends, would be incest!"

Wendell shrugged. Giving his daughter a 'I'm not interfering in this' look, he exited the room and headed out of the house. Before leaving, he called out, "She's your mother, love. You should deal with her."

"If not Harry, then Ronald dear could have been a wonderful husband to you", said Monica, unfazed by her daughter's outburst. "He's still single, you know and such a good looking boy. Molly would love to have you as a daughter-in-law, unlike that nasty woman, Narcissa."

Hermione's fists un-clenched. "She has different views about society", she said, unhappy with her mother for bringing up the sore topic. "It's in her upbringing to automatically dislike people like me but thing is, that doesn't affect my relationship with her son. Draco loves me and no matter what his mother says, it won't make a difference to him."

"So, you're saying that he'd defend you against her?" Monica raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think this fellow would fight his own mother to be with you? Hermione, I know that you're thinking that I'm being unfair to you... to him but that's just not it. He has a dotted past and I really don't think he can make you happy in the long run. You need someone stable, someone who's reliable and has a family who'll welcome you with open arms. Someone who can start a family with you...Someone-"

Her rant was cut short as Draco came into her line of sight.

"I didn't know your opinion of me was so low, Dr. Granger", he said, his face devoid of emotion. "Do you really think I'd leave Granger, er, Hermione if my mum said so?"

Monica remained silent.

"I wouldn't", continued Draco. "Regardless of what Mother says, I'm not abandoning Hermione and knowing my mother in the way that I do, I'm fully confident that she'll come around when she learns that her son's about to become a father."

Monica gasped and her eyes widened. "W-what?" she shouted, whipping over to her daughter's side. "You're p-pregnant?"

Hermione groaned. Turning to Draco, she made a face. "I hadn't gotten to that point yet", she said to him. "Did you really have to do that?"

"I didn't you hadn't told her yet!" replied the blonde in his defense.

"Hermione!" called out Monica, her face as white as a ghost. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Mum", answered the brunette, extending her hand to reach towards Draco, who instantly grabbed hers. "We're having a baby."

"Oh no", cried Hermione's mother, promptly bursting into tears. "Now he's going to leave you and the baby. My poor grandchild will grow up without a father."

Draco's jaw dropped while his girlfriend froze on the spot. "I'm fully aware that you don't like me", he said, face to face with Monica, "but you really don't know me well enough to judge me on the basis of my past. I'm not the type of dead-beat bloke who'd leave his girl and kid."

"I-"

"Let me finish", said Draco. "I love your daughter and with all due respect, I'd like to tell you to stop convincing her to dump me because I'd like to be with her. For as long as possible. For the rest of our lives. For every single moment of my existence. That enough sounds cheesy to my ears and I can't believe I'm saying this to a person other than Hermione herself. So there, that's it."

Monica openly gaped at him while Hermione remained in her frozen state.

There was complete silence in the room for a few minutes until Monica spoke up. Clearing her throat, she wiped at her misty eyes, and her frown broke into a wide grin. "Does this mean I can start planning your wedding?" she asked, brightening up and rushing over to envelope the couple into her arms. Turning to the door, she yelled over Draco's shoulder, "WENDELL! Get in here!

Her husband walked in. Surprised to see the sight before him, he said, "What's going on here?"

"Hermione's pregnant", answered his wife joyfully, "and she's marrying Draco."

It was Wendell's turn to freeze. "Where'd I keep my gun?" he said, cracking his knuckles and completely forgetting that he liked his daughter's boyfriend just an hour ago. "Where is that damn thing?"

**A/N: So this was clearly meant to be funny.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review. I love to hear from you. Absolutely love to hear from you. **


End file.
